The Fall of Planet Gibble!
The Fall of Planet Gibble! is the seventyth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date November 11, 2011 Teaser From the files of the Bat-Computer, Batman and Robin in jungle-based outfits end up fighting Catwoman and her pet black panther Hecate in Africa. Batman and Robin are also assisted by Bat-Ape. Main Plot After defeating Copperhead, Batman, Blue Beetle and Huntress travel to Planet Gibble to prevent Equinox's 4th fractual from destroying it with stolen Kord Enterprises technology. Meanwhile, Stargirl denies that she has feelings for Blue Beetle, while Beetle denies he has feelings for Stargirl, when she is trying to gain the trust of the Justice Society to allow her to help prevent the revenge of the Dragon King. Trivia *The Original Star-Spangled Kid (under the alias of Skyman), Sylvester Pemberton sacrificed himself to prevent the bombing revenge of the Dragon King, who wants revenge for Japan's downfalls such as Nagakaski and the tsunami in 2011, by stopping the bomb from exploding by sending it into space, though he froze to death while preventing the bombing as it exploded in space hitting him. *Batman has shown his modern version costume. Quotes *Blue Beetle: I have nothing to see in her. *Batman: You two have much in common. *Blue Beetle: Name 3. *Batman: 1. You and Stargirl are trying to learn well from me. 2. You and Stargirl succeeded Ted Kord and the original Star-Spangled Kid. And 3. You two don't like your little sisters. *Blue Beetle: Well, how did the original Star-Spangled Kid die? *Batman: He sacrificed himself to stop a bombing on New Year's Eve. - *Stargirl: I see nothing in him. *S.T.R.I.P.E.: There are 3 reasons why you two have much in common. 1. You're both trying to learn well from Batman. 2. You both succeeded Ted Kord and the original Star-Spangled Kid. And 3. You two don't like your little sisters. *Stargirl: How did Ted Kord die? *S.T.R.I.P.E.: He sacrificed himself to stop his uncle, Jarvis. - *Batman: Beetle, do you wanna know why Huntress doesn't want to be your lover? *Blue Beetle: What's that? *Batman: She is your Professor, I know I should've told you! *Blue Beetle: WHAT!!!!! you should've told me! Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Jeremy Shada as Robin *Dee Bradley Baker as Bat-Ape/Gibble Leader/Copperhead *Kari Wahlgren as Catwoman *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Ashley Johnson as Brenda del Vecchio *Tara Strong as Huntress *Hope Levy as Stargirl *Paul Eiding as S.T.R.I.P.E. *R. Lee Ermy as Wildcat *Andy Miller as Jay Garrick *Lex Lang as Hourman *William Katt as Hawkman *Corey Burton as Dr. Mid-Nite/Alan Scott *Greg Ellis as Dr. Fate *Mark Hamill as Spectre *Andre Braugher as Mr. Terrific *Jeff Bennett as Starman *Steve Webber as Sandman *Danny Trejo as Alberto Reyes *Maria Canals Barrera as Bianca Reyes *Jesse Corti as Milagro Reyes *Cindy Robinson as Barbara Whitmore-Dugan *J.B. Blanc as Michael Dugan *Ariel Winter as Patricia Dugan *Jason Marsden as Paco *Oded Fehr as Equinox *James Sie as Dragon King Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes